


Voltron College

by Razzle_Dazzle4812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bi Matt, Bi Romelle, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Football, Football Player Hunk (Voltron), Football Player Keith (Voltron), Football Player Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Group chat, M/M, Mathletes, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pan Hunk, Pan Shay, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), maybe more ships later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzle_Dazzle4812/pseuds/Razzle_Dazzle4812
Summary: they all create a group chat chaos, pinning, and memes ensue!!!Keith needs more friendsLance needs something real someone realShiro needs to protect and care for those he lovespidge needs to help her best friendhunk needs to help his best friendAllura needs to protect and help her friends that start to feel like family





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is just an introduction  
> I've never written a fic before so criticism is appreciated!!!!!   
> Their usernames may change throughout the series depending on the chat

College levels

Voltron College

Coach of the football team: Coran

Leader of the mathletes: Alfor

Sophomore crew: Pidge, Shay, and Romelle

Junior crew: Lance, Keith, and Hunk

Senior crew: Allura, Shiro, and Matt

Character introductions

KEITH (he/him, gay, Junior,20 on the football team, works at a library with Pidge and Allura username: Kogayne)

LANCE (he/him, bi, Junior,20 on the cheer team, works at Balmera coffee shop with Shay, Hunk, and Romelle username: Sharkboi)

PIDGE (They/them ace, nonbinary, Sophomore,18 mathlete, works at library with Keith and Allura username: Podge)

MATT (he/him bi, Senior,22 on the football team, works at Walmart with Shiro username: Mattress)

ALLURA (She/her pan, Senior,21 on the cheer team works at library with Pidge and Keith username: Alluring)

HUNK (he/him pan, Junior,20 on the football team works at  Balmera coffee shop with Shay, Romelle, and lance username: Hunky)

SHAY (She/her pan, Sophomore,19 mathlete works at Balmera coffee shop with Hunk, Lance, and Romelle username: Shaybutter)

SHIRO (he/him gay, Senior,22 on the football team works at Walmart with Matt username: Takashit)

ROMELLE (She/Her bi, Sophomore,19 mathlete works at Balmera coffee shop with Hunk, Shay, and Lance username: Romenoodles)


	2. The Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broganes  
> and the surprise

Practice was just ending Keith and the other guys were heading to the locker room. Keith saw Shiro hang back expecting he would want to talk Keith stopped for moment but honestly wasn’t in the mood for a speech right now, especially from Shiro who should know that this week was not a good time for him.

“Keith I need to talk to you”

Shiro catches Keith's arm before he leaves,

“I'm really worried about you you’ve been staying in your room all week not going to class this is first time you’ve been to practice this week.”

“Shiro I don’t need a babysitter and don’t need you worrying about me”

“Keith I’m your older brother it’s my job to worry”

Keith shrugs off his arm and stomps off towards the locker room not caring about Shiro’s protests or paying attention to where he was walking.

“Argh hey watch where your go….wo its you,”

Keith looks up “ugh not you again.”

“Better watch where you're going you wouldn’t want your pretty face to get hurt before game day.” Lance says with a wink

“I don’t have time for this Lance,”

Keith storms off again this time paying attention to where he’s going.

______________________________________________________

From: Takashit To: Podge

Takashit: I’m really worried about Keith he has been distant all week

Podge: Shiro

Podge: are. you. Kidding.

Takashit: do you know something I don’t??

Podge: You need to talk to Keith

Podge: and don’t lecture him

Takashit: I already did????

Podge: Shiro have you checked what day it is?

Takashit:... Shit

______________________________________________________

This week was the only week he allowed himself to think back to look back. It was the month before his twentieth birthday the anniversary of his mother's disappearance and his father's death.

_______________________________________________________

“Keith I’m back”

*knock Knock*

“Keith please let me in I need to apologize, I’ve been so insensitive I didn’t even realize ”

“I don’t need your pity Takashi”

Shiro flinches at that and sighs

“Whenever your ready to let me in I’ll be here, waiting I really am sorry.”

The door clicks open and Keith gives Shiro a tight hug still crying.

“Shhh Keith its ok I’m here I’m your family and I’ll never leave.”

__________________________________________________________

One month later

Chat name: One MoRe year

Takashit: I need you guys help it’s Keith's birthday next week and he needs cheering up

Alluring: ooo! a surprise party I’m in!!

Mattress: Will the whole team be there?

Takashit: Yeah I was just going to invite the team and Allura and pidge of course maybe Romelle

Alluring: can I invite the cheer team?


	3. A Home

From: Takashit To: Podge

Takashit: Pidge can you to distract Keith while me Matt and Allura plan his surprise party.

Podge: I would but I have to cover Allura's shift at the library 

Takashit: Take Keith with you he needs to get out anyway

____________________________________________________________

 

Keith loves libraries, books are like his second home thank to Shiro. Keith remembers when he accepted his first home at 14. 

____________________________________________________

Flash back to six years ago

 

Expecting his new foster family to be just like all the rest, Keith did what he always did stayed in his room stayed quiet tried not to interact, not to get familiar with his surroundings at least this family let him have his mother's knife the only thing he has to remember her by. 

 

Mrs. Shirogane set him down he can’t say he didn’t expect this they were sending him away to another family I mean this family already had a kid two years older than him why would they keep him anyway maybe he was their community service project.

 

“Keith hon can I talk to you for a moment.” She said with what Keith thought was a fake kindness.

“I’ll go pack my things”

“Oh no honey I would never,” Mrs. Shirogane looked at Keith like she was reading his mind.

“Keith I just want you to know that we want to be your family of course we could never replace your parents but we want to be here for you,” 

Keith looks skeptical but nods his head anyway.

“You and Shiro start Altea high in the summer that’s something to look forward too.

 

The first day at a new school Keith always dreaded it. Keith was a loner he tried not to make friends so that he wasn’t disappointed left. Quite a few things set Keith apart from other kids Keith has lived in 5 different states, He’s an orphan, And he couldn’t read. He Tried he really did but he never managed to read, letters squirmed on pages his brain playing tricks on him. His reading problem was one of the reasons Keith never really cared for school. 

 

It was the first day at Altea high walking up to the building Keith was a little scared not that he would ever admit that, Shiro was right behind him but Shiro was kind of buff for a sixteen year old he had jet black hair and acted like a stereotypical golden boy he didn’t exactly trust Shiro yet. 

 

Keith walked up to the door and was greeted with a smiling face “Hi are you new,” She extended her hand She looked about the same age as Shiro and had white long hair like a protagonist from a cartoon or something, what he like to watch cartoons fight him 

 

“hi I’m Allura I’m part of the welcoming committee and this is Katie and Matt their new too!!!.” Keith shook her hand but was a little startled by her optimism.   
The girl Katie looked a little startled too she looked like she was a little younger than Keith himself. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a green hoodie.   
The boy matt looked to be the same age as Shiro he had short hair and a bright smile kind of like Shiro and Allura. 

 

“Welcome class my name’s Slav and I’m your English teacher it seems we have a few new students this year please welcome Keith Kogane, and Katie holt.” 

Half the class looked board the other half looked like they were already thinking up insults.

 

“Would you like to tell us a few things about yourselves,”

“Um my names Katie and I like to be called pidge,”

“I’m Matt and me and pidge are from Washington,”

“I’m Keith and that’s all you need to know”

“Um.. ok then please be seated”

__________________________________________________________

“Keith can you please read from chapter 5,”

“No, Sir I cannot,” Keith heard a few snickers and hoped Mr. Slav would let it slide.

“Keith I know you are new to my class but that is no way to act now read or you can go to the office.”

“I can read it Mr. Slav,” A tan boy with blue in the back of class raised his hand from the back of class.

Why was he taking up for him.

“That won’t be necessary I’m sure Keith can read it on his own,”

“Actually sir I can’t,” Keith says in a whisper

“What was that Mr.Kogane.”

“I can’t read,” he says a little louder Keith hears whispers behind him but doesn't look back he gets up and walks out of class.

___________________________________________________________

Later in the hallway….

“Did you hear new kid can’t read.”

“I heard he was raised by wolves.” 

“It’s probably because he’s an orphan.”

Keith walks through the halls acting like he can’t hear like it doesn’t bother him.

He feels himself get pushed but doesn’t react. “Hey new kid!” Keith looks up its that kid that laughed in class. “You know me right I’m James griffin” the kid smirks, “I just wanted to asked you a question do you think the reason you can’t read is because your whore mom left you for being ugly I mean that’s the rumor going around!” 

Keith clenched his fist and through a punch griffin fell back and tried to come back p but Keith stepped on his chest 

“NEVER EVER MENTION MY MOM AGAIN!”

Keith stomped hard then the crowd parted and Shiro picked him up carrying him away Keith fighting to get out of his grasp while starting to cry.

“Keith hey Keith deep breaths in and out, in and out it’s going to be ok I’m here for you.”

“I want…. to.. learn how to.. Read.” Keith said trying to breath

“I’ll help you,” Shiro said still hugging Keith.

 

That’s when Keith realized he had a family a brother.


End file.
